


ChicK Flick Drabbles

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles in response to SPN-Het_Love's Chick Flick Challenge: When Sam Met Jessica (When Harry Met Sally), Just One Day (City of Angels, and Detention (The Breakfast Club).</p>
            </blockquote>





	ChicK Flick Drabbles

**Title:** When Sam Met Jessica  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Author:** Amethyste5  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Jess  
 **Prompt:** Chick Flick Challenge 100 Word Drabbles (406, Sorry!!)  
 _When Harry Met Sally_  
 ****

 ****

 _  
_

It really was just like the movie, but shorter.Jess and Maggie were roommates freshman year, Maggie and Sam were in three classes together.When Jess needed help moving furniture back home for the summer Maggie volunteered Sam.She swore it was just ‘cause he was the largest man she’d ever met and surely he’d be able to handle a computer desk and a nightstand, not that she was playing matchmaker.Jess didn’t even like him at first; he was too secretive, too cautious, too picky.She was pretty sure he was sick of her before the trip was over too, he seemed to tense at every word out of her mouth, especially when she asked about his family or his home.She was only trying to be friendly, make small talk, but every question seemed to make him more determined not to say a word.The one night he spent in her parents’ guest room before heading back to campus was intensely weird.He didn’t let anyone touch his stuff, it was just an old duffel bag, what did he think they’d do, wash it?It could certainly stand a good cleaning.When left the next morning she breathed a sigh of relief, riding with someone who even used his turn signals in parking lots was an experience she never wanted to repeat.

 

The next year she saw him from time to time, waved when they passed on campus, loaned notes back and forth for their one shared class, and even shared a table once or twice when the cafeteria was truly swamped.She wasn’t sure when it happened, but somewhere in the middle of Junior year she got so used to seeing him, talking tohim, walking to classes with him, that she started to take it for granted.She finally decided she had to bite the bullet and ask him after watching the movie, in her mind “their movie”, for the third time in one weekend.The fact that New Years was only a week away didn’t hurt matters any, nor did the fact that she was pretty sure he’d be at the same party she was going to, after all, it was Maggie’s party.

 

They’d been going out for three months when she finally asked him if he knew she was setting him up for a “When Harry Met Sally” moment at the party.Turns out, he’d never even heard of it.

 

 

 **Title:** Just One Day  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Author:** Amethyste5  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Carmen  
 **Prompt:** Chick Flick Challenge, 100 Word Drabbles (101 words, so close!)  
 _City of Angels_  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** If you know who Carmen is you’re ok, if not, this is full of spoilers. ****

Sometimes, she wondered how she could have memories of a time before, after all, she hadn’t existed before, none of them, none of this, had.She remembered meeting Dean in the hospital, only he would flirt with the nurse while bleeding and drunk.He’d been in a fight, again, and needed stitches.

She remembered quiet nights cuddling on her couch.One night stuck with her, she chose, and he agreed to watch it, despite it being a “chick flick”.When it was over, she asked him if he would make the same choice.He said he would.She knew she had.

 

  


**Title:** Detention  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Author:** Amethyste5  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Prompt:** Chick Flick Challenge, 100 Word Drabbles (Exactly 100)  
 _The Breakfast Club_  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** None.

  
Dean spent a lot of time in detention.Whether it was for fights, he didn’t start them, he just finished them, insubordination, the teacher didn’t know what he was doing anyway, or just skipping out on his homework, watching Sammy and working on the car always came first.No matter what he was in for, it never failed to disappoint him.He’d been in detention in almost all of the forty eight continental states, and even one province in Canada, he’d met all kinds of people, but he’d never once run into Molly Ringwald.“The Breakfast Club” lied to him.


End file.
